


【双leo】穿到古代去种田（四）

by wanglulu



Category: wanglulu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglulu/pseuds/wanglulu





	【双leo】穿到古代去种田（四）

第四章 车车  
“玉儿，你…你这是…”萧炎脑子里仿佛一朵烟花炸开一般，白光乍现，只觉一股电流窜过身体。  
润玉眼眸波光粼粼，脸颊处染上了不自然的红晕，声音弱弱地说道：“你不碰我，可是嫌弃我了？”  
“没有！怎么可能会嫌弃你！”萧炎立马摆摆手反驳，他都不明白润玉怎会有这样的想法。  
润玉似是不信，继续自怨自艾地说道：“定是如此，夫君这些日子对润玉总是避之不及，若是夫君不想再和润玉过日子，便写下和离书…”  
润玉话还没说完，便被一个强硬的吻再次覆住，灼热的触感仿佛要将润玉的整个脸都烧着似的，萧炎的舌头进攻到了润玉的牙关，和润玉的舌头交缠在一起，如同两只银龙相互盘旋。  
“夫…夫君…”润玉眼含秋波，嘴角还挂着残留下来的银丝，看上去淫霏不已。  
萧炎只觉下腹一阵收紧，邪火让他的阳具直挺挺地硬了起来，喉咙干渴地想要立马将身下的可人占有。  
“玉儿…我想要你…”萧炎低沉着沙哑的嗓音，在润玉的耳边呢喃着。  
于润玉而言，这滚烫的气息划过耳边，让他不自觉地抖了抖，耳根子顺着脸颊也红了一大片，他羞于开口，只是轻轻地点了点头，表示了默许。  
萧炎心中既兴奋又喜悦，嘴里喃喃道：“我好高兴，玉儿…”  
说完，便又在润玉的唇上肆意妄为，手也慢慢解开了润玉腰间的白色腰带，顷刻间，润玉便衣衫半解，露出白皙的滑嫩肌肤。  
“玉儿真美…”萧炎嘴角上扬，说出的话让润玉又是羞恼地把手捂在脸都 上。  
直到把润玉的嘴唇给弄得红肿不堪，萧炎这才准备放过润玉的嘴唇，将阵地转移下去，他伸出舌头在润玉的两颗乳头上打转，润玉的身子明显地瑟缩了一下，嘴角溢出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
萧炎的手在润玉的腰肢来回游走，嘴上的动作也是没停下来，润玉的喘息声越来越重，眼神迷离地望着那缺了几块瓦片的屋顶。  
“嗯…啊…夫君…”润玉的手臂环着萧炎的肩膀，将身体的重心都靠在萧炎的身上，只觉得身后的那处密地酥痒的不行，急切地渴求着一个炙热粗大的物体将空虚的那处填满。  
不知什么时候，两人的衣衫全部被褪下随意地丢在了床边，现在是真真的赤裸相对，润玉的墨色长发凌乱地披在床上，额前的碎发被汗水沾湿，胸前的两颗红豆也已经翘立起来，被萧炎吸得鲜艳欲滴。  
萧炎将润玉的两条腿分开，搭在自己的肩上，一只手便伸向已经溃不成军的后穴，只是在穴口轻轻地摩擦一下，就让润玉瞳孔一缩，不自觉地战栗起来。  
“不要…不要碰…”润玉惊慌失措地抱着萧炎的胳膊，眼神仿佛一只受惊的小鹿，阻止着萧炎的进一步动作。  
萧炎耐着性子安抚着润玉，润玉是第一次行鱼水之欢，自然是有些害怕的，“玉儿不怕，相信我。”  
润玉看着萧炎坚定的眼神，只觉得放下心来，任由萧炎在他的穴口处探索着。  
“啊…”突然萧炎朝后穴伸进去了一根手指，润玉感受到异物感，不适地叫了一声。  
萧炎的下身都已经肿胀的可怕了，汗水直流，却还是咬着牙忍耐着，他不能逞一时之快就弄伤润玉，还是要让润玉适应了才行。  
过了一会，那不适感便消退了，一种前所未有的酥麻快感让润玉不可抑制地呻吟起来：“啊…嗯嗯…夫…夫君…慢点…”  
润玉的后穴已经湿成一片，萧炎顺着这润滑又塞进去一根手指，来回抽插着，而润玉的呻吟也越发的高涨。  
眼看着润玉的后穴扩张地差不多了，应该可以容纳自己的巨物，萧炎便抽出手指，握住手中的巨物对准了润玉的后穴。  
“啊啊啊…好痛…”萧炎才刚刚将龟头放进去一点，润玉就皱着眉痛苦地喊道，指甲也在萧炎背上划了几道印子。  
“玉儿，乖，放轻松…”萧炎被润玉紧致的穴道给夹住，也是难受的很，只能让润玉放轻松。  
润玉急促地呼吸着，尽量让萧炎的阳具彻底没入自己的最深处，萧炎感觉到阻力明显变小，就一个挺身将整个阳具都塞进了润玉体内。  
“嗯…啊…”润玉失声地哭喊了一声，眼泪不受控制地从眼角滑落，眼尾明显的一抹嫣红让润玉显得更加艳丽，那楚楚可怜的模样狠狠地撞向萧炎的心头，让萧炎既心疼，又想将身下的人不断地占有。  
萧炎用舌尖将润玉眼角的眼泪给舔去，边在润玉体内抽插着，边安慰道：“不疼了，一会就不疼了…”  
萧炎没骗润玉，那一次比一次激烈的撞击，让润玉最后的疼痛感消失了，只剩下一波比一波高涨的情欲，屋子里是臀瓣相撞的啪啪声和引人遐想的水声，润玉忘情地呻吟着，就像是快被带到天堂一般。  
“嗯嗯…啊…快…快点…夫君…”润玉嘴里胡乱地说着，眼神已经失去理智，潮红已经铺满了整张脸，银丝因为不停地呻吟顺着嘴角流下。  
就在润玉快要到达高潮的时候，萧炎却停了下来，把软成一滩水的润玉翻了个身，换了个姿势继续操弄着。  
“玉儿…我爱你…”萧炎加快了身下的速度，润玉失神地叫着，声音都有些沙哑了。  
“啊啊啊…嗯啊…要…要去了…”萧炎的白浊液体喷洒在润玉后穴的内壁上，烫的润玉身子开始抽搐起来，眼前只剩下一片空白。  
萧炎彻底地释放了出来，抱着瘫软在他怀里的润玉，巨物在润玉的体内还舍不得抽出来，屋子里满是情事过后的气味。  
两人都已经是大汗淋漓，润玉累的动也不想动，却发现萧炎的巨物在他体内又开始膨胀起来。  
不会吧？还来？润玉悲催地望天，虽然真的很爽，但是再来几回他真的会死吧！！  
“玉儿…”萧炎炙热的眼神又看向了他，他有种不好的预感。  
结果事实证明，他的预感十分正确，萧炎又做了五次，差点没把他腰给做断了。 


End file.
